Rusard! Rusard! Rusard!
by Bvv31389
Summary: Le grand jour est arrivé... la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne s'y serait attendu.


**N/A** : Ouais! Ma première note de l'AUTEUR pour HP! Wouhou!Mon essai à l'humour, c'est ici que nous allons voir si, comme La Folleuh le dit, je m'appelle vraiment JKR Mosylu...

Disclaimer : JKR est millionaire. J'ai moins de 400$ canadiens dans mon compte de banque...  
Oh, et le dialogue entre Malefoy et le mangemort aléatoire est tiré de l'émission _Dans une Galaxie près de chez vous_

* * *

Le soleil couchant éclairait la pelouse immense de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard d'une lumière rouge sang. L'air était calme, les animaux de la forêt allaient et venaient, les centaures proclamaient leur supériorité aux humains, Graup arrachait les arbres, chantonnant un air d'une voix gutturale. Bref, la vie était paisible. 

Du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait.

Alors même que Graup attrapait la cime de son cinquième pin, une ombre apparut sur la pente menant au château. Puis une autre. Et encore une. Le processus se répéta jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité de la pelouse soit recouverte d'obscurité. C'était une armée. Le grand jour était arrivé.

La porte de l'école s'ouvrit à la volée et trois personnes en sortirent. En premier lieu était Harry Potter, ses yeux émeraudes enflammés, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette magique. Ses deux amis de toujours le suivaient, baguette à la main, la volonté de mourir pour leur ami et le Monde Magique gravée dans l'expression de leur visage.

Ils se dirigèrent à la course vers l'armée de Mangemorts, Détraqueurs, géants, vampires, loup-garous, Ombrage, et autres choses maléfiques. Non loin derrière eux, se trouvaient Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, et Luna Lovegood, prêt eux aussi à se sacrifier pour le bien. Suivaient ensuite L'Armée de Dumbledore, Dumbledore lui-même, les professeurs, et un nombre incalculable d'Aurors.

La bataille finale avait commencée.

Les sorts fusèrent de partout, éclairant les visages de lumière multicolores. Des amis, ennemis, camarades, connaissances, parents, professeurs, laquais, cousins germains tombaient sur le sol, hors-combat, évanouis, inconscients, morts, ou même décédés. La bataille faisait rage, et nul part ne pouvait-on trouver le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans la mêlée, toute concentration était requise pour ne toucher que des ennemis, ou paraître innocent lorsqu'on venait de faire tomber un allié par accident.

Alors que l'armée des ténèbres s'amenuisait, la tension monta. Où étaient Harry et Voldemort? Le Survivant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard? La Belle et la Bête?

Soudain, un cri retentit, brisant la tranquillité… euh… les bruits de bataille.

"Nooooon! Ne me tuez pas!" cria Harry Potter.

C'est alors que tous ceux qui pouvaient encore voir aperçurent le garçon, à terre, près du lac, avec la baguette de Lord Voldemort pointé sur son coeur. Ce dernier tenait évidemment la baguette, une lueur démente dans son regard rouge perçant.

"C'est la fin, Potter. Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois."

Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, un miracle se produit. Provenant du château, une figure montée sur un Éclair de Feu se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les principaux centres d'attention, une lueur déterminée dans son regard.

C'était Rusard.

Plus vite que l'éclair, le concierge amena le jeune Gryffondor en sécurité près de ses amis. Puis, il dit d'une voix grave et suave au garçon terrorisé :

"Ça va maintenant, petit. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Donne-moi ta baguette, je vais m'occuper de lui."

Tremblant de peur, le jeune Potter lui tendit l'objet en question. Rusard la prit et se retourna vers l'homme-serpent.

"Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute." Il leva sa baguette. "Viens te battre si tu es un… un… un!"

Plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Voldemort leva sa baguette. Mais avant qu'il n'est put dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, même aussi court que "bouh", c'était fini. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était étendu sur le sol, ne bougeant plus.

Lucius Malefoy et un mangemort aléatoire se précipitèrent vers leur maître, le mangemort aléatoire s'accroupissant pour prendre son pouls. À Voldemort, bien sûr. Pas le sien. Parce qu'il aurait pu prendre le sien debout.

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda Malefoy Senior.

"Il n'y a plus de pouls." répondit le mangemort aléatoire.

"On s'en fout, ça! Est-ce qu'il est vivant?"

"Non. Il est mort. Je crois même qu'il est décédé."

Alors que les mangemorts avaient cette discussion de très haut niveau, Harry Potter demandait à Rusard, cet homme au charme irrésistible ;

"Comment saviez-vous que la bataille était aujourd'hui? Nous ne vous avions rien dit, puisque vous êtes… vous savez… un Cracmol."

"Et bien, hier un drôle d'homme, assez âgé, habillé avec une salopette et une casquette à hélices, n'ayant que deux dents et tenant une sucette dans sa main, dansait autour du château en chantonnant : _Le grand jour apro-oche, le grand jour apro-oche_, tout en remuant une cloche de vache. Il était plutôt fort, car la vache était toujours attaché à la cloche. (clin d'œil à ma p'tite sœur :P) J'en ai donc déduit que vous auriez besoin de mon aide." répondit le concierge avec cette même voix profonde.

" Merci." répondit le Survivant d'une petite voix. "Vous… vous êtes mon héro, Monsieur Rusard!"

Tous rentrèrent au château pour un festin de célébration, car le monde venait de quitter une sombre période. Rusard était transporté sur les épaules de la foule, qui scandait : _Rusard! Rusard! Rusard! Rusard!

* * *

_

"Rusard! Rusard!"

Le cracmol sursauta, laissant tomber la serpillière sur laquelle il était accoté. Il se tourna vers la voix, qui n'était autre que celle du Professeur Rogue.

"Vous m'entendez maintenant, Rusard?" demanda le professeur sur un ton rempli de sarcasme.

"Désolé, Professeur. Je… j'étais ailleurs." répondit le concierge avec la même voix nasillarde qu'il avait toujours eu.

"J'ai bien vu. Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous dire que le festin pour célébrer la victoire de Potter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à sept heures. Ne soyez pas en retard."

"Merci, Professeur."

Rogue partit dans son habituel tourbillon de robe noire, et Rusard retourna à son nettoyage, sombrant de nouveau dans ses pensées.


End file.
